


Crime and Punishment

by TheRomanticQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticQuill/pseuds/TheRomanticQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana Weston decides to have a bit of fun before she leaves Hogwarts. She plays some pranks on her hated Potions Master. Soon the situation turns and it is now her who has to face Snape's punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having a Bit of Fun

„What?“

„You heard me. I wanna make some fun before we leave,“ Ariana said to her schoolmate Cornelia.

„But… what kind of fun do you mean?“ Cornelia asked.

It was late at night and they were both sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Two seventh-year students and best friends, Ariana Weston and Cornelia Chesterfield.

„Pranks… I'm gonna make fun of somebody who's been making our days here a living hell,“ Ariana giggled. „

And who's that lucky person? Mackenzie Lachlan?“ Cornelia remembered their enemy from Slytherin house.

„No, she's too stupid to even recognize a joke… It's not a student, actually,“ Ariana smiled.

„Filch?“ Cornelia said.

„No,“ Ariana said, „he's horrible enough even without pranks.“

„I have no idea then,“ Cornelia gave up.

„How about Snape?“ Ariana winked.

Cornelia was staring at her for a few seconds. Then she started to laugh.

„Are… you…. mental?! He'll probably kill you if you merely look at him!“

„No, Corny, he won't… I'll not give myself away. I'll be his nightmare, just as he has been to us!“

Cornelia was very curious about her friend's plans. It was now one month to their final school-leaving exams, N.E.W.T.s. They both had to graduate from Potions and Cornelia was afraid that her friend will be in serious trouble because of her crazy plan. But it sounded so good, Cornelia couldn't refuse such a chance for a good laugh. She even started to neglect her boyfriend from their class, George Weasley. He wasn't angry; actually, he wanted to spend his final days at Hogwarts with his brother Fred. These twins were very funny, huge pranksters themselves, permanently in some trouble. They needed to enjoy throwing dungbombs all over the castle, persuading Peeves to sing rude songs, making armours fly or put Mrs Norris, Filch's beloved cat inside (and make it fly then).

„What's your plan?“ Cornelia asked Ariana when they were sitting in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast.

„Surprise,“ Ariana said, her mouth full of delicious carrot cake.

„Come on! I'll start to laugh and Snape will be suspicious…,“ Cornelia kept persuading her.

„At least it won't be me,“ Ariana winked and Cornelia rolled her eyes.

 

When the time for the Potions lesson came both girls were nervous and full of anticipation. Severus entered the room and slammed the door shut.

„Page 421, Wolfsbane potion,“ he said and there was a mass sigh. Everyone started to read in silence. Snape buried his long nose into his own papers. Obviously, it was a pile of essays or tests, because he was frowning and marking every page with red ink.

„Watch now,“ Ariana whispered to her classmate. Cornelia held her breath.

Ariana didn't need her wand to perform magic; seventh-years were quite skilled in nonverbal spells and wandless magic. Suddenly it started to snow. Heavy snowflakes were falling lazily from the ceiling. Cornelia could hardly hide smiling. Instead of laughing she bit her lip.

Snape looked at the class, his expression full of anger.

„What's this?!“ he snarled. „Who did it?!“

Nobody dared to move, breathe or look at him.

„I... am... waiting."

Snowflakes were falling on his shoulders. Ariana clenched her fists under the desk. She needed to concentrate on something else than the snow and angry Snape, otherwise there was a real danger she would explode in laughter.

„Finite incantatem!“ Snape barked and the snow stopped falling. There was a touch of it on the floor now. „I assure you I'm not going to tolerate this! Once more you do anything like this and you will pay for it! Now back to work!!“

Cornelia showed her thumbs up to her Ariana.

„This was nothing,“ her friend whispered, „wait for the next lesson!“

Absent-minded they started to read again.

...

„So, what's your plan for today?“ Cornelia asked during the breakfast next morning.

„Let's just say… it´ll be very wild, Corny,“ Ariana winked.

„Oh dear! I can't wait! I can hardly hide laughing,“ Cornelia giggled.

„You have to! Otherwise we'll be in serious trouble. Remember we're about to do our N.E.W.T.s, Potions exams including,“ Ariana warned her.

„I know, but the snow was so funny! And Snape's expression!“

„Talking about the last lesson?“ a voice came from behind them. They both turned quickly. It was George Weasley, accompanied by his brother Fred.

„It was great! We've been wondering who the prankster was,“ Fred said.

„We'd like to bow to him…“

„…or her…,“ George kissed Cornelia, his girlfriend.

„Seems to me,“ she said, „these jokes are typical Weasley-ish.“

„Naah,“ Fred said, „we are very inteligent…“

„…and imaginative…“

„…but we never dare to annoy Snape…,“ the twins winked. 

Both girls laughed.

„See you, ladies,“ George said, walking away, talking to his twin brother.

„I love when they talk like this,“ Cornelia said dreamily.

„Yep, they're great,“ Ariana agreed.

„Why don't you wanna date Fred, anyway?“ Cornelia asked. "We could become almost sisters if we married them."

Ariana's expression changed to serious.

„I've already told you, Corny. I can't date anyone of the same age. They're too young for me. I need a man, not a teenager. However, you seem to be happy with George. And I am happy for you," she said.

„Yes, I really enjoy it. We want to get get married after we graduate. But don't tell anyone yet, it's a secret!“ Cornelia said.

„I won't, I promise. Now let's finish the breakfast or we are late for Potions!“ Ariana said.

„Can't wait!“ Cornelia grinned. "Probably for the first time ever I can say I'm looking forward to go to that stupid dungeon."

 

The door slammed behind Snape. „

You have been told to study Wolfsbane Potion properly,“ he began, „and today you can utilize what you've learnt. Or… as I look at some of you… maybe you've not.“ He looked at the Gryffindor half of the class. Slytherins giggled.

„You'll be working in pairs. At the end of this lesson I want a sample of every potion in this class. Fill your vials, mark them with your names and give them to me. Now you can start,“ he said shortly.

Ariana and Cornelia started to read the instructions. Soon after that they started to work, quietly cooperating, just like everyone else. Snape was walking through the classroom time to time, checking their progress.

Suddenly some strange noise reached their ears. It was coming from behind the closed classroom door. The whole class turned their heads to listen.

„What was that?“

„Did you hear it?“

The sound came closer and became louder. It was sort of clapping on the stone dungeons floor. Snape narrowed his black eyes. The door suddenly burst open and a flock of horses rushed into the classroom. Students started to scream. Cornelia's laugh was drowned among those screams. There was no doubt this was Ariana's work. Horses were trotting madly in the classroom. Snape was angry as they've never seen him to be.

„Back to work!“ he yelled. But no one was listening. All the attention belonged to the stampeded flock. Ariana looked at Cornelia. She couldn't breathe from laughter.

One if the horses started to chew Snape's papers.

„ENOUGH!“ Snape cried out and he wove his wand. The flock disappeared and whole class was staring at their teacher. Cornelia stopped laughing although it was hard. Everyone was whispering.

„Silence!“ Snape barked coldly. Weasley twins grinned at each other. Snape continued in his slow and cold voice. „Who did it?!“

His piercing look went from one person to another. No one dared to look at him or speak.

„Shall I use Veritaserum?“ he asked and his lips curled into a wicked smile. One student beeped quietly: „But Sir… Use of this potion is forbidden!“

Snape came to his desk, towering above the frightened boy.

„I know, Mr Burnham. But Headmaster can't see what I am doing right now, can he? And when I Obliviate your mind - all of your minds, I'm sure he will never find out. Am I right?“ The boy nodded, looking close to fainting. Snape smiled again, this time triumphantly.

„Continue in your work,“ he said then, trying to save what remained from the half-chewed paper. Ariana and Cornelia smiled at each other. This lesson was beyond anything they've ever experienced.

„Look, Ariana… that Veritaserum…,“ Cornelia whispered, but Ariana interrupted her.

„I'm not scared, understand? He won't use it,“ she said.

„I wouldn't have been so sure if I were you…,“ Cornelia frowned, „what if he really meant it?“ „It's forbidden, Corny! Certainly he doesn't want to get into some trouble with Dumbledore!“ Ariana said.

But was she really sure about it?

„By the way, I've got a new plan,“ she smiled.

„Oh my! Imagine poor Snape!“ Cornelia said and maybe she even meant it.

„Imagine those seven years of Potions,“ Ariana answered.

Cornelia grinned and nodded.

„You're right. Go on then.“

...

Wednesday morning was sunny and Ariana woke up with a wide smile on her face. She got up early today because she wanted to prepare a little surprise for their Potions Master. She checked the Great Hall. Snape was sitting by the teacher's table, having a breakfast. Ariana hurried across the Entrance Hall and went down to the dungeon. The castle was almost empty – everyone was in the Great Hall, eating. Ariana opened the door which led to the Potions classroom. She had to giggle, imagining what's going to happen. With her wand raised she started to mutter some incantations. All the walls in the classroom turned bright pink. Another spell and there were flowers hanging from the ceiling. Ariana laughed again. Snape and these romantic, girlish things were like fire and water. Ariana turned to leave the classroom and hurried up to her dormitory.

 

„Where the hell have you been? Do you want to be late for Divination?!“ Cornelia said.

„Sorry, ehm… I had some trouble with Peeves,“ Ariana answered. She didn't want to tell the truth – Cornelia will be pretty surprised in today's Potions lesson.

Hope the permanent colour spell's going to work properly, she though.

They both hurried to their Divination lesson up the highest tower.

 

After Professor Trelawney's boring lesson they went to the dungeons to attend Slytherins for Potions. Slytherins were already there, whispering in the corridor. There was obviously something in the air.

„Hey, have you heard?“ one Gryffindor schoolmate came to Cornelia and Ariana.

„Heard about what?“ Cornelia asked, eager to learn some new gossips.

„Someone did something in Potions classroom. Snape's very angry!“ the girl said.

„Oh, really?! And what exactly?“ Ariana asked and Cornelia looked at her with her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

„I don't know, we'll see…,“ the girl said.

On those words Snape came out his office.

„Charms classroom!“ he barked.

„See?“ mouthed the girl towards Ariana and Cornelia. Students started to climb the stairs.

„Why a different classroom?“ Ariana asked Snape in an innocent voice.

„Non of your business! Five points from Gryffindor for asking annoying questions!“ Snape said, his voice sharp as a razor.

When they were all sitting in the classroom, Snape turned to them, addressing Gryffindors.

„I am extremely surprised that my warning didn't hit home.“

Everyone assumed a look of misunderstanding.

What happened? 

„There is someone in this class who knows perfectly well what I am talking about! I give you ten seconds to confess!“

There were precisely nine seconds of complete silence. In the tenth second there was a loud crack in the school radio which was placed above the door in every classroom. And then…  
All you need is love  
All you need is love…

A popular song by The Beatles, a Muggle 60's band. Snape was stunned and his pale face turned red with anger.   
All you need is love, love...   
Love is all you need…

„Stop. It. Right. Now.“ Severus said rather calmly but poisonously enough to make Ariana mouth an incantation to stop the song. Luckily nobody noticed.

Snape was throwing piercing looks at them all.

„Right. You gave me no other chance… You will be waiting for me right here. No one will be missing when I return or you will regret!“ He turned on the spot and went out of the classroom.

„Bloody hell, he really means it!“ Fred Weasley said.

„You'd better tell the truth!“ one Slytherin boy told him.

„Which is?“ Fred answered back calmly.

„We know it was you and your stupid brother!“ the boy said.

„For your information, we have our intentions on higher levels,“ Fred answered.

Cornelia looked worried.

„Ariana… What if… Well, he's about to bring Veritaserum!“ she whispered to her friend.

„Probably yes,“ Ariana said, frowning.

„Gods, this is serious!“ Cornelia moaned.

„Sssh, calm down, we have to think how to get out of it,“ Ariana said in a low voice.

„There's no way how to get out,“ Cornelia said in whisper, „we shouldn't have done this.“

Snape returned in a short while. With a triumphant smile he conjured up a silver goblet and filled with some celar water. He opened a small vial with crystal clear liquid and added a few drops into the goblet. Then he addressed on Gryffindor girl in the first row of desks.

„Clear as the truth itself, this Veritaserum,“ he said, "Miss Andrews, if you please.“

The frightened girl came to his desk and took the goblet. With one quick look at Snape (does he really mean it?!) she drank it, her hand shaking.

„Miss Andrews, are these pranks your work?“ Snape asked simply.

„No,“ she answered.

„Have you got any idea who's the author?“ was another question.

„No, I don´t,“ the girl said.

Snape proceeded to another student.

„Are these jokes your work?“ he repeated his question.

„No, they aren't, Sir,“ she answered politely.

„And do you know who's silly enough to do it?“

„No, I don't, Sir.“

Another student, Gryffindor again. Slytherins were obviously spared.

It was now twelve students already interrogated. There was only one student left before it was Ariana's. She was still thinking hard what to do, but she couldn't figure out anything useful.

„…No, I don't know that, Sir,“ was the answer of the student and it was now Ariana's turn.

Phut – phut!  
Phut – phut!

Her heart was beating so fast and loudly she almost couldn't hear the knock on the door.

„Enter!“ Snape growled, angry to be disturbed. Ariana turned her head to see the visitor. It was the Headmaster.

„Severus, the Ministry called… they need to see me and you urgently. Come with me, please,“ he said.

Severus looked at his students.

„Class dismissed,“ he said shortly and followed Professor Dumbledore out of the classroom.

 

„I think this was a help from above,“ Cornelia said during the dinner.

„Do you?“

„Yes. And you should be glad Dumbledore appeared there just in time. This was certainly some kind of warning, I'm sure it was!“ Cornelia said.

„I don't think so,“ Ariana said, sipping her pumpkin juice.

„Do you… do you mean you will continue?!“ Cornelia gasped.

„Oh, of course! It's funny, isn't it? And it's adrenaline,“ Ariana said, her fear now completely gone and forgotten.

„You must be mad!“ Cornelia shook her head. „You will be expelled for this! You won't finish your N.E.W.T.s!“

„Don´t worry, Corny,“ Ariana said only.

„And your next plan is…?“

„A bit curious, aren't we?“ Ariana nudged her.

„Well… yes. So?“ Cornelia wanted to know.

„Let's say… there will be some special reading in our next lesson,“ Ariana said mysteriously.

„Gods, Ariana, you're…“

„…pretty wicked, I know,“ Ariana laughed.

 

Again, Ariana had to sneak to the Potions classroom (the writings and pink colour were removed by now). She opened the cabinet full of textbooks, choosing the right ones. With her wand she changed the chapter she knew Snape was going to teach…

 

In the next lesson students had to read exactly the same chapter as Ariana expected.

„Moonstone and it's use. Mr Connely!“ Michael Connely of Gryffindor opened his book and found the right chapter. Ariana was watching him from behind her glasses as his expression changed from indifferent to stunned. Gazing at the page he started to sweat.

Snape noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Mr Connely?"

"I... I think the text is... somehow different, Sir," the poor boy stuttered.

„It is surprising that a seventh-year still hasn't learn how to read“ Snape mocked him and Slytherins giggled.

Snape's eyes accidentally rested on Ariana. „Miss Weston, do you see the text different as well?“

Ariana opened the textbook on the Moonstone chapter and started to read aloud: „Sir Richard locked the door of his chambers. Leandra was waiting for him in her canopy bed. He came to her and pressed his lips on hers... Yes, I think the text has changed," she said rather bravely.

„Enough!“ Snape said loudly and took her textbook, looking at the page where the Moonstone chapter was supposed to be. Then he examined Michael Connely's book too and then five more books as well. He decided to continue in his investigation with Veritaserum. Ariana threw a pleading look at her friend. She didn't have to ask twice. Her friend understood

„Hit me with some spell!“ Cornelia whispered.

„But… Corny, I can't!“ Ariana said in shock.

„Now!“ Cornelia hissed.

Ariana muttered some words and her friend was hit with a bleeding spell.

Sorry, Ariana mouthed.

Cornelia's blood started to stream from her nose, ears and mouth. For better effect she added a few heartbreaking screams. Snape turned to her (but spotting she was a Gryffindor and not his beloved Slytherin, he did nothing).

„Sir!“ Ariana cried hysterically. „What should I do?!“

„Take her upstairs to the hospital wing,“ he snarled. Ariana stood up immediately and hugged Cornelia around her shoulders. Together they left the classroom.

„I would…. laugh… but… I… can't…,“ Cornelia murmured.

„You will have to see madame Pomfrey,“ Ariana told her, „just in case Snape talks to her later.“

Cornelia nodded. Madame Pomfrey cured her in about five minutes, but Ariana and Cornelia didn't return to the classroom.

„This was something! That bleeding was worth it!“ Cornelia laughed when they arrived to the Gryffindor common room.

„Sorry for that,“ Arianasaid.

„It's OK, I know you'd have done the same for me,“ Cornelia wove her hand. The rest of the day was pleasant, they both spend the afternoon remembering their old school days which were now about to end.


	2. The Sides are Turning

It was now one month to the final exams. Both girls were studying hard, but Ariana didn't forget her plan. At the moment she was too busy studying, but she knew she would continue in her little pranks. Next idea came when she was reading Shakespeare's Sonnets in her dorm…

Meanwhile, Fred and George, hidden in bushes on the castle grounds, were explaining something to Harry Potter. But… they weren't alone. Snape, who was just returning from the greenhouse number three to restock his supplies of Mandrake roots, heard familiar voices. Two Gryffindor troublemakers hidden in bushes and discussing something… It seemed to be a very valuable catch. He stopped to listen.

„…and when you open it you see nothing more than an old parchment…,“ Fred was just saying.

„…you have to tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good'. And see?“ George added.

„It's a map of the castle!“ Harry cried out.

„Yes, it is…“

„…but not any ordinary map…“

„The people are moving!“ Harry said in surprise.

„Yes. And we've invented something more… you can see what are the people _doing_ right now. Here, your friend Ron… He's arguing with Hermione in the library,“ Fred said.

„Dumbledore's preparing to visit McGonnagall…,“ George grinned.

„And Snape…,“ Fred said and then there was a pause.

„Bloody hell!“

Too late. Snape jumped out of his hiding.

„Well well well… what do we have here?“ he said in his cold voice. „The Weasleys and Mr Potter of course… Ten points from Gryffindor for making conspiracy.“

„But Sir…“

„Silence! Give me the map!“ Snape barked to George.

Willy-nilly, he had to hand it to the Professor. 

„Thank you, Mr Weasley. Now go back to the castle before I take more points from your pathetic house!“

Fred, George and Harry left, their heads bowed in defeat.

Snape looked at the strange map. It was a big piece of parchment of Hogwarts. There were tiny black dots labeled with names moving around. He could see the Weasley twins, accompanied by Harry Potter, as they were walking back to the school. Under their names there was a little note describing the activity they were just doing. _Walking to the castle_ , was the actual note. Snape's black eyes scanned the paper, smirking. His smile disappeared suddenly… He was looking at the dot labeled Ariana Weston…

 

Ariana sneaked to the Potions classroom again. Now she was standing in front of the blackboard, her back to the door. She was holding a chalk and muttering some incantations. She wanted to enchant the chalk to write Shakespeare's Sonnets when used...

 

Snape hurried to the dungeon, still checking the map. Ariana was still there. _Oh God, why her? Why the prettiest student Hogwarts ever had?_

 

She was happy, the plan was going well. The first chalk she enchanted was now writing sonnets when she grabbed it. She took another one enchant it too…

Snape opened the door carefully, not to be seen or heard. He succeeded, she didn't hear him. Silently he came closer. She was now standing only a few feet from him, her face turned to the blackboard.

„Well, well! We are in trouble now!“ he said with a smirk.

Ariana shrieked and dropped the chalk. She turned to face him.

„Miss Weston… what a surprise,“ Snape curled his lip.

"I'm … I'm…“

„You're what? _Sorry_?“

„Y…yes. I didn't… Please, don't hurt me,“ she moaned desperately. This was her end!

Snape came closer.

„I'm not going to hurt you,“ he said, „unless you do another of your silly pranks.“

„I won't!“ Ariana promised quickly.

„But you have to pay for playing with me, it was foolish from you. Detention, Miss Weston… And I think we can talk about as many detentions as there were your idiotic pranks,“ Snape said with his strange kind of smile, his black eyes fixed on her.

Ariana nodded. She was scared beyond imagination.

„Right. Off you go now,“ Snape said.

_That was all?_

„But Sir… you didn't give me any detention. I mean… the date and hour…,“ she said, her voice shaking.

„You'll see soon… I'll surprise you… as you kept surprising me,“ Snape said slowly.

Ariana left the classroom, hurrying up the stairs. This was really, really bad.

 

„WHAT?!“

„You heard me. He came there and scared me..., Ariana described her dungeon adventure.

„Oh my God, Ariana! I can't believe you are still alive!“ Cornelia said in a high-pitched voice and her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

„I am… but it's strange... he didn't give me any detention…,“ Ariana frowned.

„Yes, that's pretty strange… Well, we'll see,“ Cornelia said, „now I'm just glad you survived.“

They hugged.

 

 At the weekend Ariana decided to make some change in her clothing.

„Look, Corny… what do you think about our school skirts?“ she turned to her friend who was reading some Muggle book on her bed. She raised her eyes.

„It's too boring. I'd shorten it,“ she said.

„That's exactly what I was thinking about,“ Ariana said, „I'll try to shorten it. Hope McGonnagall won't notice. And if she does, well, we're almost out of here, aren't we?“

„I think she won't notice… She's got so many duties now… N.E.W.T.s ahead, dating Dumbledore…,“ Cornelia laughed.

„OK, may I borrow your sewing kit?“ Ariana asked. Cornelia was very skilfull. She could sew almost anything.

„It's in my wardrobe, help yourself,“ Cornelia said, burying her eyes in the text again. Ariana took the sewing kit and started to remodel her school skirt.

The result was perfect. Her uniform was not boring any more; the mini-skirt was a perfect fit.

„Wow, you're sexy!“ Cornelia whistled when she saw her friend in the new model. „I'd christen it a 'boy-catcher'.“

Ariana laughed. It was evening and they both were in their common room. Cornelia was reading again and Ariana was quite tired – she decided to go to sleep.

„Good night,“ she said to Cornelia and left for the dormitory. She pulled back the curtains around her bed and fell asleep immediately.

She was dreaming a strange dream. She and Cornelia were laughing in their Potions classroom – Snape was dressed in a grey mini-skirt and he couldn't get rid of it. He was angry and he gave detention to both of them. Then the song _All You Need Is Love_  started to play from the school radio. Snape started to sing too! „Strange man,“ Ariana though in the dream, „I wonder if he ever loved somebody…“ Before she woke up, Ariaa though for a short time that love was really all that Severus Snape needed…

 

Ariana woke up with a strange, unidentified feeling. She got up and dressed in her new skirt. After the breakfast she hurried to the dungeon to join the rest of the class. They were discussing N.E.W.T.s and Cornelia seemed to be the only student who was confident about it. When Ariana arrived, there was a loud whistle from Fred and George. They were looking at her long legs and short skirt. Slytherin girls were turning up their noses at her and all the boys seemed to be hypnotized. The door opened and Snape called the class inside. They all occupied their desks with kettles ready on them.

„Today we're going to read something rare,“ Snape said. Ariana could hardly look into his eyes. He seemed to notice her fear.

„As you can see, I've brought a very special book of ancient potions,“ he pointed at his desk. There was a really big book in leather cover. It had to be really heavy.

„Wow,“ Cornelia (a famous book-lover) sighed.

„It's too heavy to be brought to your desk, so the reader will have to sit by my table. You will all benefit from these rare texts at your upcoming exams,“ Snape said, „Miss Weston, you'll read aloud for us.“

 _He planned this!_   Ariana though. She got up and blushed. Suddenly dressing into the mini-skirt seemed to be a bad idea. Snape measured her but said nothing. Ariana came to the desk and sat down.

„I want you to read the chapter about Anti-plague serum which is now considered a poison. Page eight hundred and ten,“ Snape said and he put another chair by his desk. He sat down, right next to Ariana.

 _Oh my God! He's so close!_  Ariana though. She was a bit shocked. Turning to the right page, she cleared her throat and (trying to ignore Snape) she started to read.

„The Anti-plague serum was invented by Elfride Mallock, a medieval healer. It was quite effective against plague, a very common illness in medieval age…,“ Ariana slowly continued. The text was quite illegible here and there, the book was really ancient. 

 _Maybe this was the detention_ , she though, _well, it's not so bad…_

Suddenly she felt some movement on her left leg. Assuming it's a spider she stopped reading and looked down at it. And she nearly jumped out. It was Snape's hand that was slowly caressing her bare leg.

„Go ahead, Miss Weston,“ Snape said, his voice silky and that strange smile back on his face.

Ariana looked at him in disbelief, but she started to read again.

„This potion was very successful and it had no side effects…“

Snape's hand was moving up! His palm was resting on her thigh.

 _So this was the detention!_  Ariana though, wondering how far he'd dare to go.

„Ehm… and… all the healers were persuaded that…“

Again, Snape moved his palm up, inch by inch. She shivered under his touch. It was extremely hard to concentrate on the text. She looked at Snape shortly and continued to read again.

 _God, I shouldn't have taken the skirt!_  Ariana though. She felt a strange, inner warmth which surprised her.

_No! This isn't happening!_

Snape's palm moved up again, playing with a hem of her short skirt. And then, his hand was suddenly underneath, caressing her inner thigh.

_Gods!_

„…in eighteen century… eh… there wa... was… a big discovery which was done by Maverick… the Ugly… a healer… He found out that the potion was really... dangerous and it could influence…“

Snape's fingers were so soft, so tender! He stopped almost one inch from her panties. Ariana was aroused. And she hated herself for that.

_Oh God, this can't be true!_

The text became blurred. It was a real torture.

„…could influence breathing system and lungs… The truth… is… that in medieval age people were… unexpectedly dying on strange… lungs diseases…“

Snape's hand was so warm… Every second seemed to last hours! Was it possible… that she wanted… more? She wanted this to stop, but one part of her kept saying _no_...

_Ariana… stop thinking like this!_

„Enough,“ Snape said and his soft palm left her thigh. Could he feel how aroused she was? 

„I want you all to find as many information about Anti-plague serum as you can…“

He released Ariana and she went to her desk. Her legs felt like jelly. She sat down on her chair heavily. Cornelia looked at her curiously. The rest of the lesson was blurred for Ariana… When Snape sent them away Cornelia had to nudge her…

Immediately after the lesson Ariana told her friend what happened in the lesson, Cornelia couldn't believe her own ears.

„Seems to me he fancies you, don't you think?“ she suggested.

„I don't think so. He simply wanted to shock me, in which he succeeded!“ Ariana admitted. 

„Well… it wasn't unpleasant, or was it?“ Cornelia grinned.

Ariana decided to tell her the truth. „No, it was… I have never experienced something like that.“

„That's because you refused dating Fred,“ Cornelia didn't forget to mention.

„How many times do I have to tell you that Fred is not the right choice for me?“ Ariana said.

„I know, but do you think Snape is?!“ Cornelia answered with question.

„Wha... I've never though of this!“ Ariana said, shocked. „Well, if he continues in these detentions, you'll obviously have to,“ Cornelia winked.

...

One evening Ariana was sitting in the Great Hall, having a dinner. A second-year girl came to her with a piece of parchment.

„From Professor Snape,“ she said.

Ariana looked at Cornelia who raised her eyebrow curiously. Then she took the parchment and looked at it. She recognized the narrow handwriting.

_My office, 7pm._

„Another detention?“ Cornelia asked.

„Probably,“ Ariana said.

„Will you go there?“

 _As if I had another option!_ Ariana thought.

„Of course I will,“ Ariana said, „I have to.“

„Well then… good luck,“ Cornelia said, looking at her wristwatch. „It's ten to seven.“

„Oops! OK, so… see you upstairs,“ Ariana drank the whole glass of pumpkin juice at once and left the hall.

 

Snape was sitting by his desk (that desk brought her memories back and she shivered).

„Good evening, Sir,“ she said politely.

„Miss Weston… nice to see you again…,“ he said silkily, „I want you to have a cup of tea with me.“ He offered her a seat.

Ariana wasn't stupid.

„A cup of Veritaserum, you mean?“ she said bravely.

Snape gave her the cup without words.

„Cheers,“ he said, smiling in his strange way.

"What if I don't drink it?" Ariana asked.

"Then you'll be in serious trouble. I believe you want to pass your final exams...?"

_That bastard!_

Ariana looked at the cup and with a frown she drank the liquid.

„Miss Weston, let me ask you a few questions,“ Snape said it in an unexpectedly soft voice which made her legs jelly again.

 _What's wrong with me?_ she thought.

„Why did you decide to do all pranks to me?“ Snape asked.

„I wanted to have a bit of fun before we leave,“ she answered automatically.

_So this was the feeling of Veritaserum!_

„Why me?“ Snape asked.

„Because you've been making our days a living hell here,“ Ariana said and blushed a bit. This interrogation was unpleasant.

"Ariana, I think there's something more inside you, I can... feel it. Well, we can reveal it now, can't we?“ Snape said and Ariana noticed he addressed her with her first name.

„Wha… what do you mean?“ she said, her voice full of fear.

„Certainly there was some kind of… _curiosity_ … or _interest_ in my person, wasn't there?“ Snape said and it was more a simple sentence than question. „Are you interested in me, Ariana Weston?“

„I am,“ she agreed.

_Oh my God, this Veritaserum is a terrible thing!_

He raised his eyebrows.

„Right. Do you perhaps… _like_ me?“

_Why is he asking?!_

„Y… yes,“ she said barely in whisper.

„Do you ever dream of me?“

_God, why?! I won't answer, I can´t…!!!_

But it slipped through her lips. „Yes, I do.“

In this moment Ariana wished to slump deep into the ground.

„And do you have the slightest idea who are you playing with?“ he suddenly sounded more dangerous.

„Sir, please, stop asking me these questions!“ she begged.

„Now now, we are a bit weak, aren't we? Where's your Gryffindor boldness now?“ Snape mocked her.

„Please, I don't want to answer…,“ Ariana said desperately.

„Trust me, Miss Weston, these questions are nothing… It could be much worse, you know that, don't you…?“ Snape said.

Ariana nodded.

„Right. Let's continue, then,“ Snape said.

„Oh no, Sir! Please, no more questions! Have mercy with me!“ Ariana begged again.

He leaned towards her.

„Did you have mercy with me, Miss Weston?“ Snape asked.

She shook her head.

„Do you remember the reading lesson?“ he asked.

„That was unforgettable,“ she answered truly and blushed.

„And do you… recall it in your dreams?“

She buried her face into her hands. She didn't want to answer. She bit her lip painfully.

„Silence is agreement, Miss Weston,“ Snape kept teasing her.

„Sir, please… I _do_ , but don't ask me any more!“ she moaned.

Snape smirked.

„One more question.“

„Oh no, please…!“

„Oh yes, Arina,“ he called her with her given name again, „do you study for your N.E.W.T.s?“

Ariana's jaw dropped. That was an unexpected relief.

„Yes, Sir,“ she answered.

„Well, you can go now,“ Snape said, „but I'd like to recommend something to you before you leave. As I am a skilled Legilimens, you'd better keep your mind closed unless you want me to share your most secret feelings and maybe… _wishes_.“ He sneered again.

Ariana left quickly.

 

So she dreamed of him…

_Severus, you must be mad, she's a student!_

_But she won't be soon_ , said his inner voice. And slowly he allowed this voice to fill his whole mind…

 

The exams came. Both young ladies were totally exhausted and even in Potions exam they completely forgot Snape's behavior towards Ariana. They only wanted to have good results and the exams weren't easy.

„Expect your results in two days,“ Dumbledore said at the end of the examination day. Then there was an opulent dinner and students went to their dormitories, absolutely exhausted.

„If I'm successful, I'll visit Hogsmeade and buy a new dress for the graduation party,“ Cornelia said.

„I have the blue gown. Do you think it'll be OK for the party?“ Ariana was concerned.

„Yes, they are beautiful. I'm sure you will be the prettiest student in our year,“ Cornelia said.

„Funny as always,“ Ariana laughed. But the truth was, she wanted to look pretty. Although she didn't admit it, she knew perfectly well why was that so.

 

When the results day came everybody was nervous.

„I've just heard the results will be announced at the beginning of the party,“ Angelica Smith, their roommate said to Cornelia and Ariana. They were getting ready for the celebration. Cornelia bought the dress she wanted, not waiting for the results. Her hair were magically combed and decorated with strass tiara. She looked ten years older and so did Ariana. Her long dress was dark blue and so was her scarf made of tulle and her silk gloves which covered her forearm. She magically curled her hair so it was wavy now.

„You two look magnificent,“ Angelica sighed while she was trying to tame her hair in front of a big mirror. She was wearing a golden gown.

„You too. Maybe the Quidditch team will mistake you for the Snitch,“ Cornelia said and they all laughed.

„I will really miss Quidditch,“ Angelica sighed and tears appeared in her eyes.

„I will really miss Filch,“ Cornelia said theatrically, „maybe I offer him a job in my house, he can take care of my cats.“

„Poor cats,“ Ariana said.

„And who are you going to miss?“ Angelica asked her.

Cornelia threw a curious look at her, too. Ariana went red.

„I… I don't know. Everyone, probably,“ she tried to wriggle out of this. Cornelia understood and she changed the topic.

„Who are you going with to the party, Angie?“ she turned to the other roommate.

„Terry Newbitt,“ Angelica answered, „he's quite nice and funny… And you? I think I don't have to ask.“

Everyone knew Cornelia was dating George Weasley.

„That's true,“ Cornelia said, "you don't have to."

„How about you, Ariana?“ Angelina asked.

„Me? Oh… Fred's going with me. You know… we wanted to share the table with Cornelia, so it was the best way how to do it – she's with George and I'm with Fred. It'll be funny, I think,“ Ariana said.

„You bet,“ Cornelia grinned.

„Girls, time is up,“ Angelina checked their wristwatch.

They looked at the mirror for the last check and and went to the common room where their classmates were waiting for them…

 

All the graduates came to the candlelit Great Hall and everyone applauded. They gathered in front of the teachers' table. Dumbledore stood up.

„For seven years you have been studying here. For seven years your houses have been your families. And now you are leaving the school. I won't keep you in suspense any longer. You all… passed!“ he smiled and there was a huge explosion of bellow and applause. Ariana hugged Cornelia before George stole her friend and started to kiss her. 

„And before we fill our tables with delicious food and start the ball, I have to add some bonus,“ Dumbledore said and the whole hall quietened, „I've been told by professor Snape that we have a very talented singer among us. Maybe it would be great if you all encourage this person with your applause. Miss Weston, will you sing for us, please?“

Ariana gasped.

_NO!_

Everyone started to chant her name and clap. Ariana exchanged her frightened look with Cornelia. Then she looked at Snape. He sneered and his eyes flashed with malicious joy. Willy-nilly, Ariana had to step up and choose a song to sing. Her heart was beating fast. The hall quietened again, waiting. Ariana cleared her throat and started to sing:

 _„Can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
_Each morning I get up, I die a little, can barely stand on my feet_  
Take a look in the mirror and cry: Lord what ya doin' to me?  
I've spent all my years in believin' in you  
But I just can't get no relief!  
But somebody, somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm, I just keep losin' my beat.  
I'm okay, I'm allright. Ain't gonna face no defeat.  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell,  
One day I'm gonna be free, Lord,  
_Somebody, somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
Everyday I try and I try and I try but everybody wants to put me down,  
_They say I'm goin' crazy they say I got a lot of water in my brain,_  
Got no common sense I've got nobody left to believe, yea yea yea yea yea...  
Can anybody find me somebody to …love…“

And with the last word of the song she looked automatically at her Potions Master. He was watching her and she felt … well… a bit odd. The hall applauded again, she sang really splendidly.

„You've never told me that you could sing so well!“ Cornelia had to raise her voice to shout them all down.

Ariana grinned.

„Well, if you have already enjoyed your moment of glory, we should go and join the boys,“ Cornelia said.

„You were fantastic!“ someone called from the Slytherin table. It was Ariana's younger stepsister, Gabrielle. She was a sixth-year and she didn't talk to Ariana much although they were getting on well together; they had totally different qualities. Gabrielle's father married Ariana's mother seven years ago, when Ariana started attending Hogwarts. Gabrielle has always been interested in Dark Arts and she has been a bit hot-blooded. When she came to Hogwarts she was sorted in Slytherin. Although there was a big rivalry and hatred between Gryffindor and Slytherin, they respected each other and they were nice to each other.

„Thanks!“ Ariana called back and then she sat down at the table occupied by Fred, George and Cornelia.

The party was in full swing when Dumbledore announced teacher/student choice.

„Let's bet who's gonna ask Trellawney'“ Fred grinned and the twins hurried to announce their betting.

„Teenagers,“ Cornelia laughed.

Shortly after that Professor Dumbledore asked Cornelia as the best student in the year. Ariana became lonesome at the table. She was watching all those dancing pairs; her sister was now dancing with professor Binns (it was pretty difficult because he was a ghost). Ariana was smiling.

„May I have this dance?“ A well-known, silky voice said. She turned quickly and her heart sank deep in her stomach.

Her eyes found Cornelia, but she didn't notice. Ariana stood up, following Professor Snape to the dance floor. When he captured her hand and drew Ariana closer she nearly stopped breathing. They started to dance.

„You're not a student any more,“ he told her in a low voice.

Ariana looked into his deep eyes.

"Which means?"

„Maybe you could call me Severus,“ he said and she though she must have been dreaming.

„I can't… You're professor Snape... like, for ever. Maybe I won't even see you any more in my life,“ she said.

„Do you really think you will leave this castle so easily, Ariana?“ he asked and her heart jumped.

_What was he trying to say?!_

„Sorry?“

„Well, there is still one detention left,“ Snape curled his lip into smile. 

„But as you said for yourself, I'm not a student any more, so you can't give me detentions now,“ Ariana answered briskly.

„Actually, you can complete this detention as a woman,“ Snape said, "I shall be expecting you."

The song faded and Ariana took the opportunity – she left the Great Hall followed by Cornelia, who noticed her rush.

„What happened?!“ she gasped when they were alone in the Entrance Hall. „You were dancing with Snape!“

„Yeah, I know. And now I have to avoid him,“ Ariana said.

„Why? Wasn't he a good dancer?“ Cornelia smiled. "Or... did you step on his foot?"

„No… I… Corny, let's go for a walk, it's our last night in Hogwarts,“ Ariana suggested.

„Okay,“ Cornelia agreed.

Hogwarts grounds were dark and empty, the only lights were coming through the castle windows. The girls sat down by the lake.

„It's wonderful here… I'll miss it,“ Cornelia sighed.

„Yes, me too…,“ her friend agreed.

„Ariana, what is it you want to tell me? You know... I'm not blind and you're obviously not well,“ Cornelia said.

„I don't know... I feel a bit… odd… _Different_ …,“ Ariana confessed.

„Does it have something in common with our Potions Master?“ Cornelia asked.

„Corny…. I… yes, it does,“ Ariana said quietly.

„What did he tell you?“ Cornelia aksed and Ariana's mouth went dry.

„I… I think he wants to… he suggested... that I come to his chambers,“ she whispered.

Cornelia smiled.

„If my sense don't deceive me, I think you both fancy each other. And I think you should... you know, pay him a visit,“ she said.

„But… I have never been with a man before,“ Ariana said, blushing, „how can I tell him that?“

„You don't have to,“ said Cornelia, „I think he can sense it.“

„Oh, that's so embarrassing!“ Ariana said and she was glad it was dark. She was red in her face.

„No, it isn't! Listen, George and I… we've been... you know... intimate for several months,“ Cornelia said.

„But you both are… you know... he's your classmate, you both are eighteen,“ Ariana objected.

„Severus is a man. If I do remember well, you have always dreamed of a real man. He's not a teenager, that a point for you,“ Cornelia said.

„Yeah, I wanted a man but... He was my teacher! What shall I do? I can't return there…,“ Ariana moaned desperately.

„Go and visit him,“ Cornelia repeated.

„I can't!“

„You can! What more, you _have to_. Imagine… you will never see him again… What do you feel?“ Cornelia provoked her.

Ariana was thinking for a while.

„Sorrow,“ she said then.

„Yes…,“ Cornelia nodded, „that's why you will now get up and go to see him.“

 

It was difficult to say what was louder – the knock on the Snape's door or Ariana's. When Snape opened the door and looked at her curiously, she cast her eyes down.

„I see you have good manners, Ariana,“ he said and stepped aside to let her in.

Ariana entered his private chambers. She has never been here before. The room was dark and simply furnished. There were shelves full of books all over the walls. Snape closed the door behind her.

„Cornelia would like this,“ she said, examining the books and trying to ease the tension.

„I'm sure you are not here because of admiring my books,“ Snape said.

„Sir, I… I don't know why I'm here. You… completely infatuated my senses,“ Ariana admitted.

Snape came closer.

„That was my intention, Ariana,“ he said.

There was a pause.

„This is your last night in Hogwarts, don't you want to spend it in some special way?“ he smiled.

But this time it was a -  _God! How charming! -_  smile.

„I'm not… sure… I…“

„Take a seat,“ Snape said, pouring some red wine into two silver goblets. Ariana sat down, feeling tense. Snape sat down next to her. She shivered.

„Relax,“ he said, handing her one goblet.

„Sir, I'm not supposed to be here,“ Ariana said, "I don't feel comfortable."

„I need to discuss something with you,“ Snape said, ignoring her complaints, „and stop calling me Sir. I'm Severus.“

„I can't…“

„Don't. Resist. Me!" he said slowly with an emphasis on every word.

„Why am I here? What do you want from me? I'm leaving tomorrow and…,“ her words were silenced with a kiss.

It came so suddenly she didn't have enough time to protest. Severus' arms captured her shivering body. She knew she should protest, but she couldn't bring herself to. Instead, her own arms wrapped around his chest. When she realized who exactly she was kissing, she moved her arms away again.

Severus stopped kissing her.

„How do you like this detention, Ariana?“ he asked.

„Umh…“ she barely nodded, her body gave up.

„Let's see what you remember from our reading lesson,“ he said softly.

„Oh…!“ she said, quite shocked. It was such a hot memory… And again, Ariana felt Snape's hand caressing her thigh, going up and up… She thought she was going to explode with sudden arousal. And it seemed he knew that. Smiling self-confidently, his hand slipped behind the hem of her panties. She didn't know what to do, what to say…

„You…can't…!“ she moaned.

„I can do everything. Try to stop me,“ he said.

She knew she would never stop him. Not now…

„You've always wanted a real man…,“ he whispered, his hand still caressing the area no other boy or man was ever allowed to.

„How… d'you know?“ she gasped.

„I'm a good mind reader, Ariana,“ he said and then he started to kiss her again, passionately.

She closed her shyness somewhere deep inside and indulged in his touches and kisses.

„Do you want to be my lady tonight?“ Severus asked.

„I think you don't need to ask,“ Ariana answered.

And then her blue dress fell lazily on the floor and she was standing there, a woman in love, a woman for Severus Snape.

 

The next day she woke up in her dorm.

„Get up you sleeper!“ Cornelia called out.

„The train's leaving after breakfast.“

„God, how… _how_?!“

„Most probably you want to ask how you got here last night," Cornelia helped her, „in the middle of the night you Apparated here, right on your bed.“

„I though we couldn't Apparate inside the castle and on the grounds…,“ Ariana whispered.

„Well, ask the person who made you Apparate here,“ Cornelia giggled.

„Corny…. Oh my God, I've… I've… _Oh my God!_ “ Ariana gasped.

„You have followed your heart,“ Cornelia nodded, „now come on, get dressed, the breakfast is about to start!“

 

They were sitting by the table and Cornelia was chatting with Fred and George. It seemed Angelica and Terry Nesbitt had a very interesting night as well. Everyone was happy. Only one person was missing. Ariana looked at Snape's place by the teachers' table. She got up.

„Where are you going? The train's leaving soon!“ Fred warned her.

She started running away.

The last words she could hear belonged to Cornelia: „Let her go, she's got some other duties…“

 

She ran down the dungeon and stopped in front of Snape's door. She knocked. There was no answer.

„Severus?“ she called. No one opened the door.

She would have to run back upstairs if she wants to catch the train. Tears were gathering in her eyes as she ran.

The Entrance Hall was overcrowded with students.

„Ariana!“ someone shouted. It was Gabrielle, her stepsister. „See ya at home, I'll share my compartment with other Slytherins!“

Before Ariana could answer, the younger girl was gone.

„There you are!“ Cornelia caught her forearm. „Where is he?“

„No idea,“ Ariana said, „I thought he would... tell me something. Say goodbye or... whatever..."

„I can't believe he's so wicked! He must be somewhere around here….,“ Cornelia said. She hated seeing her friend so sad.

Then a magically raised voice of Professor McGonnagall echoed the whole hall.

„Please, everybody go out and wait in front of the gate for your carriages! Have a nice holiday!“

„We really have to go or we'll miss the train,“ Cornelia said. Ariana cast her last look back over her shoulder. Severus was nowhere to be seen.

„I trusted him,“ Ariana said.

„He's a git! I'll send him a packet of Dungbombs once I get home,“ Cornelia said.

„No, Corny. He's not worth it,“ Ariana sighed.

„Well… goodbye, Hogwarts!“ Cornelia sighed, too.

 _Good bye, heart..._  Ariana thought.

 

Both young witches were sitting in the Hogwarts Express, watching the landscape behind the window.

„I will miss him. The night was… well… it means so much to me…,“ Ariana said sadly.

Cornelia said nothing, she only took her hand.

„Sorry for my bad mood,“ Ariana apologized, „I know you are happy because of the wedding.“

„Oh yes, the wedding… We'd like to announce it soon,“ Cornelia said, „and I was wondering... will you be my bridesmaid?“

„It'll be an honour,“ Ariana forced a smile.

„You must help me witch choosing of the wedding dress.“

There was a knock on the window and both witches cried out with surprise. A brown owl was flying outside, struggling to keep pace with the train. 

"Let it in!" Cornelia said and Ariana opened the window and helped the poor bird inside.

There was a roll of parchment in its claws.

Cornelia reached to take the parchment.

„It's for you,“ she said and handed the message to her friend.

There it was – a familiar narrow writing saying _Ariana Weston_.

„It's from him!“ Ariana shrieked.

„Come on, open it!“

Ariana did so and she started to read aloud:

 _Dear Ariana,_  
_congratulations, you have succeeded in the last detention. If you ask what the purpose was, it was to test your patience. I know it was rather cruel after all the things that happened between us. Please accept my apology._  
Now you are a real woman and after I finish my duties as a teacher, I will come to London. It will be nice to see you there.   
Severus

„Wow!“ Cornelia gasped. „I would've  _never ever_  guessed this letter was written by Snape!“

„Me neither,“ Ariana agreed, happy smile on her face again, „what shall I write back, anyway?“

„That's simple,“ Cornelia grinned, „dear Severus, I don't have to tell you how worried I was! Now we are fifty-fifty in our crimes and punishments, so please, don't do this to me ever again. But just in case you wanted to disappoint me, I must warn you – my friend Cornelia almost-Weasley has got large supplies of magically enhanced Dungbombs. Yours Ariana.“

„Awesome,“ Ariana said after she finished writing. She felt really happy,

"Thanks, Mrs almost-Weasley.“

„You're welcome, Mrs almost-Snape,“ Cornelia answered with a wink.

Their laughter filled the whole compartment of the train which was taking them home and towards their new lives.


End file.
